Asuna
, also known as , was the president of the Disciplinary Squad of ''Nangokuren High School''. Appearance Asuna is an average young woman with black hair that extends to her waist, thin eyebrows, square frames glasses, and large breasts. She wears a dark colored jacket with a black trim, over a dark colored button down vest, over a button down white shirt, a black tie with two yellow lines, a dark colored skirt with two yellow lines, black stockings, and black shoes. When she acts like an idol, she takes off her glasses and wears a hat, She also wears one piece outfit with a lot of frills, black stocking, black sleeves that arn't attached to the outfit, and black heels. Personality As the pride and the role model of the disciplinary squad, Asuna is first shown to be a caring and benevolent student who care anyone who need help. She also shown to be kind to other people, which she claimed that without the other support she will never became what she is now. Despite the values as one of the role model and discipline enforcer, behind Asuna's gentle and benevolent personality actually a sly, manipulative and underhanded fiend who uses trust as her personal weapon so she can get what she wants, especially towards anyone gullible enough to believe her scripted emotions (such as Marokichi). When the situation is too much for her to handle, Asuna would cheat by using group attack onto her rival and even take a hostage, all to gain the upper hand against her rivals. She also desires to be helpful to Rino and even blushes when she is praised. Asuna also tends to be a vengeful student who holds accounts of defeats from her rivals, especially Ayane and Ryōzenpaku for ruining her plan to become the next Dragon. History Currently nothing is known about Asuna's past, except that she has enrolled at Nangokuren High School and became the President of the Disciplinary Squad. Plot Ren's Return Even after the Disciplinary Club's clossure, Asuna sought revenge against Ryōzenpaku and its allies. With Rumina at her side once more, Asuna begin gather the remnants of the club to regain her alignment with Rino. This time she used Marokichi to do her biding: first framed the Virgin Sworn Brothers for stealing Ayane underwear, while also crushing Keiko, the co-leader of Ryōzenpaku. With Keiko's temporary defeat, Asuna would command Marokichi to crush another Ryōzenpaku's co-leader, Makoto. However, Marokichi's expresses his discontent about her given task. To make her plan works, Asuna pretend to cry as if Marokichi no longer see her as a "friend", which Marokichi believed her words once more and reluctantly given the job for the last time. Asuna is then witnessed Marokichi crushed Makoto and fought Ayane. However, Rintaro intervention into the brawl has angered Asuna as she commands the Beast to crush Rintaro. Rintaro's severe injuries through the Beast beating has delighted Asuna. Rintaro is then started with an odd stance which prompted her to assumed that Beast beat him. Little did she realized however is Rintaro's new technique, Sumibi Gyoukaku, is able to send the Beast crashing to another building; causing him to revert into his human form. Unwilling to see the friendship between Rintaro and Marokichi, Asuna began to break both boys apart, while take off her clothes and seduce Marokichi in desperation; while command Marokichi to defeat Rintaro again. Asuna became delight as Marokichi became the Beast once again, however the Beast then transformed into an unknown form of Marokichi which not even she seen before. Abilities Asuna is assumed to be strong, as she was a candidate to become a dragon before Ayane arrived. She also uses 4 chains that are attached to weights. Tehniques *'Three Bodies, One Soul:' Asuna, along with Rumina and Rurina, attacks an opponent simutaneously. **'Fang of Triple Wind' (風牙三連勢, Fūga Sanrensei): Asuna launches two weight at an opponent, while Rumina and Rurina attack the opponent with their swords. Category:Character Category:Disciplinary Squad Category:2nd Year Category:Female